My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Odznaczenia/Kandydatury/Archiwum
Archiwalne głosowania i kandydatury w ramach systemu odznaczeń. =2013= Archiwum 2013 =2014= Użytkownik Miesiąca Dlaczego to właśnie ja chciałbym otrzymać to odznaczenie? Ponieważ w ostatnim czasie bardziej przyłożyłem do pracy na wiki, jako iż 4 sezon się rozkręcił, to i ja nabrałem tempa. Argumentuję swój wniosek tym, że: Udzielam się ostatnio dość często w dyskusjach na forum, Poprawiam błędy ortograficzne i językowe, a także w małym stopniu uzupełniam artykuły, Zrobiłem już kilka opisów odcinków, z pamięci, ale zgodnych z wydarzeniami w serialu. To są wszystkie moje argumenty, mam nadzieję, że moje starania zostaną docenione. Brony95 Do tablicy! 15:05, sty 1, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie Sarnna: Krzyż RD Zgłaszam się po krzyż, bo ostatnio głównie co robię, to cofam xd. A że takiego cofania się nazbierało, odkąd się zgłosiłam po medal, to pomyślałam, że może już czas na krzyż. Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 01:07, sty 13, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Wiedziałam co robię dając Ci rollbacka ;) Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 01:10, sty 13, 2014 (UTC) Jak tak na Was wszystkich patrzę, ile robicie, to jestem spokojny o przyszłość wiki. A Krzyż Ci się należy. ^^ http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png DJ Mäteooshka ✉ 03:28, sty 13, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 01:09, sty 13, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png DJ Mäteooshka ✉ 03:23, sty 13, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 11:45, sty 13, 2014 (UTC) # Of kors za [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 12:13, sty 13, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 14:56, sty 13, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 15:27, sty 15, 2014 (UTC) Artykuł na Medal: Siostrzany Sojusz Jest to mój 15 opis, największy z dotychczasowych, drugi z opisów pojedynczych odcinków na wiki, bo Rani używa czarnej magii do wydłużania swoich artykułów i jej "Bezsenności w Ponyville" nie da się dogonić. Wiem, że długie opisy nie wzbudzają entuzjazmu wielu użytkowników na wiki, więc informuję, że to najprawdopodobniej ostatni kolos mojego autorstwa (i być może ostatni opis odcinka mojego autorstwa w ogóle, choć pomyślę) i dlatego zależy mi na medalu. Artykuł moim zdaniem na to zasługuje, jest szczegółowy, bogato zilustrowany, włożyłam w jego stworzenie mnóstwo pracy i mam nadzieję, że praca ta zostanie doceniona. Problemem są pliki, które się nie wyświetlają, ale ci z góry podobno ''pracują nad naprawieniem tego błędu.Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 23:52, sty 13, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Szczerze to nie wiem jak ja piszę tak długie artykuły :D Ale twój jest bardzo staranny i of kors, że zasługuje na Artykuł na Medal. [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 16:11, sty 15, 2014 (UTC) Zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że dochodzimy, albo doszliśmy do sytuacji przerostu formy nad treścią. Każda jedna scena i każda rozmowa jest starannie opisana, co sprawia poniekąd, że czytanie artykułu znużyć, albo wręcz w niektórych przypadkach zająć więcej czasu niż obejrzenie odcinka (choć co do drugiego to wątpię w przypadku dość sprawnej w czytaniu osoby). Sam napisałem tylko jeden opis odcinka, ale dochodzę do wniosku, że krótsza forma ma większy sens dla tych, którzy szukają dokładnego ''streszczenia. Może wszyscy (w tym i ja) zachłysnęliśmy się rozmiarami opisów Dainavy, czy Rani, nie zwracając uwagi na aspekty praktyczne? Vengir (dyskusja) 00:30, sty 16, 2014 (UTC) :Coś w tym jest, być może wynika to z poszukiwania obiektywnego wyznacznika "wartości" artykułu, a najprostszym (choć niekoniecznie najsłuszniejszym) obiektywnym wyznacznikiem, jest długość artykułu, w dodatku pozwala to w prosty sposób pokazać, że niektóre nasze artykuły są bogatsze w informacje od angielskich. Być może tworzenie tak długich artykułów wynika z dążenia do stworzenia "artykułu idealnego" to znaczy tak bogatego w informacje, że prawie nic nie da się już do niego dodać. Być może wreszcie chodzi o to, by propagować czytelnictwo wśród młodzieży ;) W dodatku długi artykuł pokazuje zaangażowanie autora i włożoną pracę. Krótki artykuł potrafi napisać każdy, kto umie poprawnie pisać i może to zrobić bez większego wysiłku, ale stworzenie rozbudowanego opisu, wymaga pełnego zaangażowania i umiejętności i to właśnie moim zdaniem czyni długie opisy medalowymi - nie przeczę, że krótkie opisy są często wysokiej jakości, ale nie są "wyjątkowe". Co do streszczeń, to moja opinia jest taka, że oryginał jest zawsze lepszy od nawet najlepszego streszczenia i jeśli ktoś chce się zapoznać z fabułą odcinka to o wiele lepiej zrobi po prostu oglądając odcinek. Tak czy siak, nie uważam tego za przerost formy nad treścią, choć może rzeczywiście jest to mało praktyczne przede wszystkim dlatego, że napisanie czegoś takiego jest pracochłonne i trwa dość długo i nie wiem czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek napiszę taki opis. :EDIT:Dodam też, że o ile główna myśl Twojej wypowiedzi, Vengirze, jest dla mnie zrozumiała i w pewien sposób się z nią zgadzam, to jednak argumenty są trochę niespójne logicznie. Zarzucasz takim artykułom przerost formy nad treścią, a głównym dowodem na to jest rozbudowana treść. Piszesz, że czytelnik poszukuje "dokładnego streszczenia", a jednocześnie zarzucasz tym artykułom zbytnią dokładność. Odpowiem, że celem wiki jest zebranie maksymalnej ilości informacji na dany temat, a czytelnik niech sam sobie wybierze co go interesuje i jest mu potrzebne - wiki jest jak sklep, w którym klient nie wszystko kupuje, ale jednak sprzedawca powinien dbać o to, by towaru był dostatek, tak samo jak my musimy dbać o to, by był dostatek informacji. Nie przeczę jednak, że to trudne i pracochłonne.Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 05:56, sty 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Zauważ, że zaakcentowałem słowo „streszczenie”. Owszem, dokładność jest pożądana, ale przesadna dokładność już nie. Pisząc „przerost formy nad treścią”, miałem na myśli formę tak dokładnego opisu zwykłego odcinka, gdzie jako treść rozumiem ów opisywany odcinek, a nie sam opis. Owszem, fajnie gdy czytelnik ma wybór, ale wtedy opis musiałby się dzielić na ogólny i na dokładny. W twojej analogii sklepowej mamy sytuację, gdzie sprzedawca oferuje lepszy, posiadający więcej funkcji, ale droższy towar, podczas gdy tobie wystarczy coś nieco tańszego. W pełni się zgadzam z tym, że taki wysiłek zasługuje na medal, ale wciąż zastanawia mnie do kogo taki opis jest właściwie skierowany? Prawdziwi fani i tak go obejrzeli, i interesować by ich mogły co najwyżej trudne do dostrzeżenia ciekawostki, a ci, którzy tylko okazjonalnie widzieli serial w telewizji, mogliby potencjalnie zniechęcić się, poszukując najbardziej interesujących ich informacji. Nie chcę niczego narzucać, bo to w gruncie rzeczy dobre artykuły z wieloma informacjami, tylko zaczynam mieć wątpliwości, czy one spełniają swoje funkcje. Vengir (dyskusja) 14:55, sty 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Czy spełniają tego się nie dowiemy, bo nie ma statystyk oglądalności strony i nikt nie komentuje samych artykułów (choć jest to możliwe). Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 16:27, sty 16, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 16:12, sty 15, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png DJ Mäteooshka ✉ 19:40, sty 15, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 21:46, sty 15, 2014 (UTC) # Tak czy siak, oddaję głos za Vengir (dyskusja) 00:30, sty 16, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 17:34, sty 17, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 15:42, sty 19, 2014 (UTC) Kandydatury na członków Kapituły Czas na zgłaszanie kandydatur upływa 18 I 2014 r. o godz. 23.59, wtedy też zacznie się głosowanie. W celu zgłoszenia się wystarczy napisać #~~~~ i uzasadnienie. Xx RainbowDust xX * [[Użytkownik:Xx RainbowDust xX|'Xx RainbowDust xX']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 13:38, sty 16, 2014 (UTC )Chciałabym się zgłosić do kapituły, gdyż codziennie wchodzę na wiki, szczególnie na stronę odznaczeń, jestem tu 2 lata, znają mnie nawet na tej wiki.Jestem odpowiedzialną osobą. Jeżeli mam jakieś zadanie do wykonania, to je robię. Jakbym dostała tą funkcję, to wywiązywałabym się z obowiązków. Znam dokładnie regulamin. Resztę pozostawiam w wasze głosy :) Miejsce na głosy #[[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 15:42, sty 19, 2014 (UTC) Sarnna *Szara [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|''Tablica wiadomości]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 13:57, sty 16, 2014 (UTC) Również jestem codziennie na wiki, obserwuję wielu userów, mam z nimi kontakt na czacie, więc w kwestii medali FS lub PP umiałabym się wypowiedzieć, czy dany user rzeczywiście zasługuje na medal. Może i za wiele nie edytuję, jednak znam się na tym i wiem jak wygląda dobra edycja. Sama kilka razy już brałam udział w dyskusjach w kwestii kandydatury. Uważam, że jako osoba kompetentna oraz obeznaną z naszą wikią, będę się nadawać na członka kapituły. Miejsce na głosy #Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 15:09, sty 19, 2014 (UTC) #[[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 15:42, sty 19, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 16:57, sty 19, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 17:35, sty 19, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png DJ Mäteooshka ✉ 17:47, sty 19, 2014 (UTC) Sand Hourglass * [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 14:13, sty 16, 2014 (UTC) Na wiki jestem już prawie od roku (upłynie 28 stycznia). Społeczność mnie zna, jestem pogodną osobą, więc z nikim się nie kłóciłam. Jestem nieogarnięta, ale to tylko wtedy kiedy z kimś rozmawiam, jak edytuję to zawsze wiem co robię. Na stronę odznaczeń zaglądam często, a na wiki codziennie po kilka razy, czasami nawet o 7 rano. Potrafię się wypowiedzieć. Przeczytałam też całe archiwum nie mam pojęcia po co, ale jakoś tak mi się chciało XD oraz regulamin przyznawania odznaczeń. Myślę, że nawet z obecnym wkładem nadaję się na członka Kapituły Miejsce na głosy Pinkamena Potter *Pinkamena Potter (tutaj zgłaszamy reklamacje) 14:24, sty 16, 2014 (UTC) Chciałabym trafić do kapituły, ponieważ mogę zagwarantować, że będę bardzo aktywna w tej sprawie, będę oddawać głos na każde odznaczenie. Społeczność mnie zna ciekawe, czy mnie lubi, staram się pomagać innym, z równowagi potrafią mnie wyprowadzić jedynie anonimy (a i nie wszystkie). Przeczytałam regulamin wikii i jeszcze nigdy nie złamałam żadnego punktu, a na wikię wchodzę codziennie i zawsze się jakoś udzielę - choćby na forum. Miejsce na głosy Brony199519 *Brony95 Do tablicy! 15:03, sty 16, 2014 (UTC) Czemu zamierzam kandydować na członka naszej Kapituły? Przede wszystkim dlatego, że codziennie pilnuję spraw wiki, aktywnie edytuję artykuły i komentuję wątki na forum, poza tym zaufanie, jakim mnie darzycie, pozwala mi działać na korzyść naszej Wiki. Pomoc nowym użtykownikom jest dla mnie bardzo przyjemnym zajęciem. Oprócz tego, przez te 6 miesięcy od mojego wkroczenia tutaj, nabyłem tu sporo doświadczenia i osobiście uważam, że to właśnie moja osoba powinna zasłużyć na tę posadę. To tyle ode mnie, odmeldowywuję się. Miejsce na głosy Lenaa * [[User:Lenaa|'Lenaa']] [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 '''Daj autograf'] 16:34, sty 16, 2014 (UTC) Dawniej (dobra, niedawno) zgłaszałam całe mnóstwo kandydatur na starym koncie (User:Leurie) (kto pamięta lawinę dobrych i złych kandydatur rąsia w górę xd), doskonale znam regulaminy: ten główny ogólny oraz ten od odznaczeń które czytałam parę razy, (! ;-;) aby się z nimi dobrze zapoznać (nawet zbyt dobrze - słowa nie moje, a ja czasem wątpię, że znam część regulaminu o plikach, bo wciąż zapominam, że się daje licencję copyright, ale never mind), swego czasu pełniłam funkcję moderatora czatu na wiki (zrezygnowałam ale niektórzy wiedzą why...) co świadczy o zaufaniu jakim darzy (darzyła?) mnie społeczność. Do tego potrafię ocenić każdą sytuację i podzielić ją na dwie strony, z czego zawsze wybieram lepszą opcję brak zadania domowego, i wiem że będę wybierać lepszą drogę życia subiektywnie (zwał jak zwał). Dodam że czasem niektórzy (pozdrowienia dla "Niektórej" :P) w pewnych kwestiach dotyczącej tej wiki cenią sobie moje zdanie. Na dodatek, często aktywnie uczestniczyłam w dyskusji na temat odznak dla paru użytkowników (pięciu czy czworgu?), gdzie przedstawiałam swoje argumenty, wątpliwości czy też sprzeciwy, jak w na przykład kandydaturze Księżniczki do medalu Pinkie Pie. Oraaaaazzzz... To tyle :P Miejsce na głosy #Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 15:09, sty 19, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 16:57, sty 19, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 17:35, sty 19, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png DJ Mäteooshka ✉ 17:48, sty 19, 2014 (UTC) Aventlil *[[Użytkownik:Aventlil|''Sincerely, your sometimes peculiar Mad Scientist Aventlil]] (dyskusja) 20:20, sty 16, 2014 (UTC) Uważam, że jestem dostatecznie kompetentny na to stanowisko. Miejsce na głosy Rainbowdash2909 *Rainbowdash2909 18:13,sty 17, 2014r. Jestem na wiki kilka miesięcy. Codziennie zaglądam na wiki. Znam cały regulamin i codziennie go sprawdzam (jak mam czas). O sobie mogę powiedzieć tak: jestem miła i nie kłamię, no ortografia gorzej, ale obiecuje że się poprawię. Obrazów nigdy nie wklejam (kiedyś to robiłam i mi nie wychodziło więc nie dodaję obrazów). Lubię odpowiadać na różne pytania (jak mogę na nie odpowiedzieć). Moja ulubiona bajka to właśnie kucyki My Little Pony. Staram się pisać miłe rzeczy i mi to wychodzi. Lubię pomagać początkującym użytkownikom wiki, ale jeszcze nie miałam okazji. Liczą na wasze głosy. :) Wasza Rainbowdash2909. :) Miejsce na głosy *Crashie*: Medal Ligi Znaczkowej Myślę, że ten użytkownik powinien dostać to odznaczenie, gdyż dołączył niedawno, a wiele się udziela. Edytuje wiele artykułów, udziela się w dyskusjach. [[Użytkownik:Xx RainbowDust xX|'Xx RainbowDust xX']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 18:02, sty 19, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Mamy niewielki problem, bo głosowanie rozpoczęto w czasie, gdy trwają wybory do Kapituły i jej skład jest na razie niepełny. Kandydatura przejdzie, jeśli będzie 6 głosów za, a jeśli wybory do Kapituły skończą się wcześniej niż to głosowanie, to kandydaci, którzy wygrali będą mogli zagłosować. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 18:08, sty 19, 2014 (UTC) Aha, dobrze rozumiem. Przepraszam za kłopot [[Użytkownik:Xx RainbowDust xX|'Xx RainbowDust xX']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 19:44, sty 19, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 18:05, sty 19, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png DJ Mäteooshka ✉ 18:53, sty 19, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Lenaa|'Lenaa']] [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] 21:28, sty 19, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 21:44, sty 19, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 08:57, sty 20, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 09:23, sty 20, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 15:03, sty 20, 2014 (UTC) Brony199519: Krzyż Applejack W ostatnim czasie udało mi się nabić sporo edycji, między innymi za: uzupełnienie opisu kilku odcinków tego sezonu, listy błędów animacji (1 sezon ukończony, 2 i 3 w trakcie), a także za drobne uzupełnienie listy aluzji. Dodam, że w planach wciąż mam parę ''drobnych spraw, ale to w swoim czasie. Brony95 Do tablicy! 20:16, sty 19, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 21:22, sty 19, 2014 (UTC) Podobno pierwsi będą ostatnimi... # [[User:Lenaa|'Lenaa']] [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] 21:35, sty 19, 2014 (UTC) Tym razem nic nie zepsułam :/ # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 21:44, sty 19, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png DJ Mäteooshka ✉ 06:05, sty 20, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 08:57, sty 20, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 09:23, sty 20, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 15:04, sty 20, 2014 (UTC) Tiger beetle: Order Pinkie Pie Nie czytajcie tego o trzeciej w nocy, poczekajcie do rana. Ale do rzeczy: Titi bardzo często mnie rozśmiesza, po prostu padam jak mucha duszę się ze śmiechu. DowódAnetę i Lenę omija takie coś... To tylko jeden przykład, ale jest ich wiele. Powiedziałam żeby spał spokojne, a jak nie dostanie orderu to nie będzie spał spokojnie i wtedy nie będzie w ogóle spał i to będzie wszystko moja wina! Nie wiem co na jego profilu robi krzyż...uśmiecha się Dać mu order! Uważam, że za tyle pracy ciekawe gdzie ten kurs...i gdzieś ty dostał pracę ile płacą? należy się order. Nie chcę słyszeć widzieć sprzeciwu, ma dostać order i kropka. wykrzyknik ''! To, że od pewnego czasu na czat nie wchodzę wczoraj wejść miałam, ale nie byłam w stanie po przeczytaniu tego komentarza, nie oznacza, że nie wiem jaki jest. [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 11:29, sty 29, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Sand, to ja na początku dałam Titiemu Krzyż PP :P Order to najwyższa ranga, jednak zasługuje. Nie kłóci się z użytkownikami, wszystkich bawi. Dlatego nie mam żadnych ale. [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] https://imageshack.com/a/img198/9238/q4am.gif [[Tablica wiadomości:Rani19xx| 'Tablica wiadomości]] 12:13, sty 29, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # [[User:Rani19xx|Rani d'Omi]] https://imageshack.com/a/img198/9238/q4am.gif [[Tablica wiadomości:Rani19xx|Tablica wiadomości]] 12:13, sty 29, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Lenaa|'''Lenaa]] [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] 13:52, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 15:50, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png DJ Mäteooshka ✉ 17:35, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 22:29, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # komuś by w końcu wypadało dać order Vengir (dyskusja) 08:01, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 15:33, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 17:17, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) Rani: Order AJ Jestem na Wiki już ponad rok i mam ponad 7500 edycji. Zawsze rezerwuje jakieś odcinki do pisania, galerie do uzupełniania lub poukładania. Napisałam dość fabuł i posortowałam wiele galerii. Zawsze rozbudowuje słabo wyglądające artykuły. Nie zawsze mam czas na ich pisanie ze względów technicznych, ale gdy tylko mam dużo czasu od razu piszę fabuły (Zawsze szczegółowo, wiem, że niektórym się to nie podoba, ale świadczy to o użytkowniku. Robiąc coś byle jak, czyli na "odwal się" pokazuje, że nie zależy mu w ogóle na niczym, a ktoś kto się stara widać, że jest ambitny) Nie kończę pisania fabuł, będę je systematycznie pisać. [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] https://imageshack.com/a/img198/9238/q4am.gif [[Tablica wiadomości:Rani19xx| 'Tablica wiadomości]] 12:50, sty 29, 2014 (UTC) 12:51, sty 29, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Rozumiem że tu była aluzja do mnie, co? :) Jeśli miałbym wskazać coś, co mi się w twoich opisach nie podoba, to byłoby to stosowanie skrótów imion. To jakoś nie wygląda... no nie wygląda, ale muszę przyznać, że jednak dużo pracy w to wkładasz. Może kiedyś zaproponuję rozwiązanie, które zadowoli zarówno wielbicieli bardzo szczegółowych opisów, jak i streszczeń? Vengir (dyskusja) 08:18, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # [[User:Lenaa|'''Lenaa]] [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] 13:53, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 15:50, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png DJ Mäteooshka ✉ 17:35, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 22:29, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 08:18, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 15:33, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 17:18, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) Rani: Krzyż Sweetie Belle Na Wiki poprawiam mnóstwo literówek i błędów ortograficznych. (Ok, mi też się zdarzają literówki xD Dlatego zgłaszam się po krzyż, nie order Klawiaturo to przez Cb >:c ) Wystarczy przejrzeć mój wkład. Mam ponad 7500 edycji to coś znaczy xD [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] https://imageshack.com/a/img198/9238/q4am.gif [[Tablica wiadomości:Rani19xx|Tablica wiadomości]] 12:50, sty 29, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # [[User:Lenaa|'Lenaa']] [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 '''Daj autograf'] 13:54, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 15:50, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png DJ Mäteooshka ✉ 17:35, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 22:29, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # piszesz dobrze, a to że czasem walniesz literówkę, to się zdarza Vengir (dyskusja) 08:32, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 15:33, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 17:19, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) Sand Hourglass: Krzyż RD Często mam takie sytuacje, że widzę złą edycję. Kiedy chce ją cofnąć..okazuje się, że zrobiła to już Sand Mój net ma okres często xD Wystarczy zobaczyć jej wkład i nie ma wątpliwości, że często anuluje edycje dlatego zasługuje na krzyż RD. [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] https://imageshack.com/a/img198/9238/q4am.gif [[Tablica wiadomości:Rani19xx| 'Tablica wiadomości ']] 13:29, sty 29, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Przepraszam, ale kogo odznaczamy? ;-; [[User:Lenaa|'Lenaa']] [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 '''Daj autograf'] 13:45, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) : Przepraszam, pomyłka - mobilna to troll i nie wyświetla całego tekstu. ;-; [[User:Lenaa|'Lenaa']] [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] 13:46, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) Lena, nie wiem czy wiesz, ale napisałaś odzbaczamy, ja nie jestem zboczona ;-; [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 14:03, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # [[User:Lenaa|'Lenaa']] [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] 13:55, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 15:50, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png DJ Mäteooshka ✉ 17:35, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 22:29, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 08:38, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 15:33, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 17:19, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) Rani: Order Pinkie Pie Zalecane jest nie czytać na trzeźwo!wczoraj jedną flaszkę postawiłam, więc nie narzekać, że nie ma XD Domi jest osobą bardzo zabawną i wesołą. Ma tylko krzyż...CO TO MA BYĆ?! Przy niej się nie duszę...padam no same muchy dzisiaj...zaraz, ale to ja jestem muchą XD Czyni mnie muchą nie brać tego pod uwagę! Bywają takie dni, że nie mogę z nią rozmawiać, bo wiem, że zacznę się tak śmiać, że cały blok Szczecin mnie usłyszy. I tutaj jak kilka pięter wyżej, nie chcę słyszeć widziećbom głucha XD sprzeciwu, ma dostać order i... cztery wykrzykniki zawsze bodbijam poprzednią stawkę, więc tutaj też. Soł...mamy układ: Rani dostaje order, a wy kolejną flaszkę, ok? XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 13:30, sty 29, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # [[User:Lenaa|'Lenaa']] [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] 13:56, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 15:50, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png DJ Mäteooshka ✉ 17:35, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 22:29, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # Zaryzykowałem, i przeczytałem na trzeźwo i stwierdzam, że jednak na trzeźwo to zgłoszenie nie było napisane :) Vengir (dyskusja) 08:45, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 15:33, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 17:20, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) Haifisch7734: Krzyż Applejack W sumie w czasie całej mojej kariery trochę poedytowałem artykułów, może na krzyż się nadaję :P Dyskusja Było mi powiedzieć, że się zgłaszasz, napisałabym ci super-długie i mega nienormalnezawsze troche koloryzuję, ale cii.. XD zgłoszenie. Nikt by nie miał wątpliwości. Domi powiedzaiała, że umiem zgłaszać... haha, chwalenie się xd [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 20:13, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) : Ja o wiele bardziej wolę takie NORMALNE zgłoszenia. Wtedy przynajmniej nie mam wątpliwości, że ktoś robi sobie jaja. :/ [[User:Lenaa|'Lenaa']] [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] 05:46, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) Lena, ty też nie piszesz normalnych zgłoszeń. [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 07:28, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) :: Lenuś, czasami piszesz takie argumenty, że nie pozostaje nic innego jak dać za ;P Ale czasami obie przesadzacie. Wystarczy napisać wprost argumentację. [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 09:28, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # Szara [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|''Tablica wiadomości]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 19:34, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Lenaa|'Lenaa']] [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] 19:37, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) tylko ja dziwnie sie czuje, że oceniam działalność biurokraty wiki? ;-; # [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 22:29, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png DJ Mäteooshka ✉ 07:15, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 08:47, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 09:30, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 15:33, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 17:20, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) NCRGresiu: Medal Rarity Za czasów gdy jeszcze nowy regulamin odznaczeń nie został wprowadzony, zrobiłem sporo galerii. Nie były może one idealnie, ale na tyle bym mógł dostać medal Rarity. Oprócz tego skategoryzowałem trochę plików. [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 15:16, lut 1, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # [[User:Lenaa|'Lenaa']] [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 '''Daj autograf'] 15:19, lut 1, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 15:19, lut 1, 2014 (UTC) # Szara [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|''Tablica wiadomości]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 15:26, lut 1, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png DJ Mäteooshka ✉ 15:33, lut 1, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 18:26, lut 1, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 18:29, lut 1, 2014 (UTC) Dainava: Krzyż Celestii Na wiki jestem od ponad roku, nie edytowałam w tym czasie zaledwie przez kilka dni - jeden dzień w wakacje i kilka dni ostatnio (za każdym razem nastąpiło to z przyczyn niezależnych ode mnie). Przez ten czas przeżywałam chwile lepsze i gorsze, a czasem wręcz beznadziejne. Zawsze jednak starałam się pracować dla dobra wiki poświęcając przy tym mnóstwo czasu osobistego i wykonując ponad 10 tys. edycji, co plasuje mnie na trzecim miejscu na wiki pod względem liczby edycji. Dlatego też postanowiłąm złożyć wniosek o Krzyż Celestii, pomijając rangę medalu. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 20:01, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 20:04, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 20:06, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) # , zasługujesz moim zdaniem na order. Szara [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|''Tablica wiadomości]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 20:09, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 20:10, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 20:46, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png DJ Mäteooshka ✉ 14:32, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) Twily Sparkle Medal Ligi Znaczkowej Na wiki jestem już 3 miesiące,dokonałam wiele edycji jestem w trakcie dokonywania kolejnych. Jestem również dość aktywna, prawie codziennie się loguję. Nie obrażam innych użytkowników a w przypadku błędów edycyjnych staram się je jak najszybciej poprawiać. Dlatego właśnie postanowiłam zgłosić się po moje pierwsze odznaczenie-Medal Ligi Znaczkowej.Twily Sparkle (dyskusja) 13:00, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 13:03, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 13:23, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png DJ Mäteooshka ✉ 14:33, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) # Szara [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|''Tablica wiadomości]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 14:35, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 14:50, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 17:32, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) Galeria Wyróżnionych: Dainava Do tej pory nigdy nie przyznano tego odznaczenia - może dlatego, że jest niezwykle trudne do zdobycia (konieczna jest jednomyślność, jakikolwiek głos przeciw lub wstrzymujący oznacza odrzucenie kandydatury), może dlatego, że nie wiadomo jak ma to wyglądać technicznie (regulamin mówi, że ma być to lista, choć słowo "galeria" sugeruje jakieś zdjęcia, ale awatary wciąż się zmieniają, a prawdziwych zdjęć ludzie zapewne nie dadzą), w każdym razie do tej pory Galeria Wyróżnionych istniała tylko w teorii. Dlatego też postanowiłam się zgłosić. Poza tym, uważam to za zwieńczenie mojej kariery - wiki stała się Wiki Miesiąca, więc moje największe marzenie na wiki się spełniło, organizacyjnie wszystko jest uporządkowane i zapięte na ostatni guzik, a jeśli chodzi o edycje to zajmowałam się pisaniem opisów odcinków, w czym osiągnęłam taki poziom zaawansowania, że moje opisy uznano za zbyt bogate w informacje xd (btw musimy kiedyś rozwikłać tak węzeł gordyjski w sprawie długości opisów odcinków). Przez kilka miesięcy byłam biurokratką (niektórzy twierdzą, że dobrą), napisałam sama nie wiem ile artykułów, prowadziłam działalność w każdej dziedzinie wiki, poza stroną techniczną (w sprawach technicznych są ludzie lepsi niż ja). Zresztą dość moich przechwałek, nie chcę tu pisać powieści. Oczywiście mam też wady - bywam kłótliwa, często reaguję zbyt emocjonalnie, jestem też surowa zarówno wobec innych, jak i wobec siebie (jedyny admin, który sam się zbanował, like a boss). Na swoje usprawiedliwienie powiem, że po prostu jestem osobą szczerą i co w sercu to na języku (dla jednych to zaleta, dla innych wada), a co do surowości, to cóż... ktoś musi grać rolę złego gliny. Nie chcę was dalej zanudzać, jeśli cokolwiek budzi wątpliwości to proszę pytać w dyskusji i proszę o przemyślane głosy. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 13:17, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Ostatnio z nudów (no ba) przeglądałam kandydatury i natrafiłam na "Galerię wyróżnionych". Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czemu jeszcze nikt jej nie ruszył, ale mniejsza o to. Uważam, że Aneta jako pierwszy użytkownik w takiej "galerii", może dać dobry przykład. [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 13:30, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) Uważam, że świetnie się nadasz do tej Galerii, choć mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz musiała tam siedzieć zbyt długa sama :). Przez cały czas istnienia wiki przewinęło się tu wiele pomysłów rozwiązania różnorakich spraw, a ty byłaś pomysłodawczynią niejednego z nich. Wierzę, że także problem opisów odcinków zostanie w końcu rozwiązany. Muszę przyznać, że ja także marzyłem o Wikii miesiąca, do czego małymi kroczkami starałem się nas przybliżać od roku, ale twoja ostateczna deklaracja o wystartowaniu w grudniu tak mnie zmobilizowała (aby dopiąć już ostatnie sprawy jak tylko się da), że zostałem użytkownikiem listopada 2013 :). Powód twojej nominacji na biurokratę był faktycznie dość... niecodzienny, ale zgodziłem się, bo ufałem ci, i nie zawiodłem się. Vengir (dyskusja) 18:22, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) :To czy będę sama w GW nie zależy tylko ode mnie - przecież nie tylko ja mogę zgłaszać kandydatów, jednak faktycznie wypadałoby trochę więcej osób bo to ma być Galeria Wyróżnion''ych' a nie Wyróżnion'ej' xD. Oj chyba trzeba będzie zrobić wielką akcję zgłaszania i głosowania, bo przecież nie tylko GW jest pusta, ale też doszło wielu nowych userów, którzy są zbyt nieśmiali by się zgłaszać do zwykłych odznak. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 18:32, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # W dyskusji uwzględniłam swoją decyzję. [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 13:58, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) # Szara [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|''Tablica wiadomości]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 14:35, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) # Слава Героям викичейсково совету! Wszyscy mający Cię za złą i niedobrą cierpią na chroniczne zatwardzenie. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png DJ Mäteooshka ✉ 14:41, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 14:50, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 18:20, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) # Hvala Dainave Vengir (dyskusja) 18:22, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) # ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 16:59, lut 12, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 19:56, lut 12, 2014 (UTC) Galeria Wyróżnionych Vengir Vengira chyba nie trzeba przedstawiać nikomu. To użytkownik uniwersalny, który prowadzi działalność praktycznie w każdej sferze wiki, który zainicjował pisanie transkryptów (i napisał najwięcej z nich), który odegrał ogromną rolę w porządkowaniu wiki, zwłaszcza w porządkach w plikach, który jako jedyny ukończył WikiQuest, który wreszcie od kilku miesięcy wytrwale pracuje jako admin. Dlatego też proponuję umieścić go w galerii wyróżnionych. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 08:48, lut 13, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 08:48, lut 13, 2014 (UTC) # Ok, jestem za [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 10:59, lut 13, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 12:17, lut 13, 2014 (UTC) # ~ '''Lenaa' [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 14:04, lut 13, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 14:16, lut 13, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 15:43, lut 13, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 17:14, lut 13, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 17:54, lut 13, 2014 (UTC) Galeria Wyróżnionych Skradacz Człowiek, który wniósł niezwykle wiele na wiki od strony technicznej - autor infoboksów, dziesiątek szablonów (łącznie z szablonami odznaczeń i ich wizerunkami), jak również człowiek, który napisał najlepsze artykuły na wiki, takie jak Księżniczka Luna. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 08:48, lut 13, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 08:48, lut 13, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 10:59, lut 13, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 12:17, lut 13, 2014 (UTC) # ~ '''Lenaa' [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 13:14, lut 13, 2014 (UTC) # Dużo się od niego nauczyłem Vengir (dyskusja) 14:15, lut 13, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 14:17, lut 13, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 15:44, lut 13, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 17:14, lut 13, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 17:54, lut 13, 2014 (UTC) Annonik: Medal Applejack A więc... Po dokładnym przejrzeniu wkładu tegoż usera, jestem w 100% pewna, że na ten medal zasługuje. Pilnie edytował w artykułach oraz utworzył kilka stron (nie będę wymieniać gdyż mam sklerozę :v). ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 21:24, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 21:24, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 21:30, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 21:53, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 22:21, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 22:57, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 23:45, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) Andragor: Order Twilight Sparkle Tutaj chyba nie muszę uzasadniać. xd Jako iż często przeglądam OZ, nie mogę nie zauważyć tam Andragora. Kategoryzuje pliki z prędkością światła i na dodatek masowo - raz naprawdę myślałam, że jest botem. .-. Kto jak kto, ale Pan (:P) Andragor na ten order zasługuje jak nikt inny. ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 21:24, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 21:24, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 21:30, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 21:53, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 22:21, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 22:58, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 23:46, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) Andragor: Order Rainbow Dash Andragora wszyscy znamy i kochamy i za wkład podziwiamy. To mistrz w zwalczaniu wandali - jeśli ktoś zaprzeczy, zapraszam do jego wkładu. Miłej lektury! Jest on naszym "biczem Bożym na wszelkie głupie zmiany w artykułach" i z lekka się dziwię, że nie ma on tego orderu. ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 21:24, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Lena, za to, co Andragor tutaj wyczynia powinien trafić do Galerii Wyróżnionych i to jest uzasadnione jego wkładem, odznakami i resztą mało istotnych rzeczy. Brony95 Do tablicy! 22:51, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) : Wiem, głupia nie jestem jestem, ale się nie przyznaję, ale Aneta zamierza zgłaszać masowo ludzi, więc ja nie będę się jak na razie mieszać. :U ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 22:55, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) :: A jaki problem żeby miał i odznaki i był w galerii? Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 22:59, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Zamierzam zgłaszać, ale to nie znaczy, że komuś zakazuję zgłaszania, pod warunkiem, że napisze sensowne uzasadnienie. Z tym różnie bywa, choć przymykam na to oko, ale w przypadku Galerii Wyróżnionych nie będę tolerowała niechlujstwa i każdą kandydaturę przemyślę szczególnie starannie zanim oddam głos. Jak chcecie się zgłaszać, albo zgłaszać innych - proszę bardzo, ucieszę się, że się zgłaszacie, pod warunkiem, że zrobicie to starannie. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 23:53, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 21:24, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 21:30, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 21:53, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 22:22, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 22:58, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 23:53, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) NCRGresiu Galeria Wyróżnionych Uzasadnienie dość krótkie, bo mam jeszcze sporo do napisania. Przede wszystkim jest to człowiek bez którego nie byłoby Wiki - od niego się przecież to wszystko zaczęło. W dodatku tak samo jak Prezydent RP z urzędu otrzymuje Order Orła Białego, tak samo wypadałoby założyciela i stewarda przyjąć do Galerii Wyróżnionych. Dyskusja Głosowanie # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 01:17, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 07:03, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 07:12, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 09:57, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 10:05, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 11:15, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 11:59, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 13:40, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) Catkitty Galeria Wyróżnionych Członek elitarnej grupy osób znających się na technicznych niuansach Wiki. Autor kilku powszechnie stosowanych szablonów, twórca strony głównej, doskonałego i przyjemnego dla oka Monobooka oraz dyplomata niestrudzenie prowadzący dysputy z podmiotami zewnętrznymi. Trudno nie doceniać jako umiejętności i zasług - bez Dj-a ta wiki na pewno nie funkcjonowałaby tak sprawnie. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 01:17, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 01:17, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # ~ '''Lenaa' [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 07:03, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 09:49, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 09:56, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 10:05, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 11:15, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 12:00, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 13:41, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) Haifisch7734 Galeria Wyróżnionych Pierwszy biurokrata, którego władza wywodzi się z nominacji przez innego założyciela. Autor regulaminu, dbał o porządek, zwłaszcza w początkowym okresie wiki, autor wielu artykułów o piosenkach, wzorowych galerii. Jedna z nielicznych osób, które są w stanie przemówić mi do rozsądku (choć nie zawsze skutecznie :P ). Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 01:17, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 01:17, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # ~ '''Lenaa' [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 07:04, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 07:12, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 09:49, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 09:56, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 10:05, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 11:15, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 12:00, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 13:42, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) Fretkoid Galeria Wyróżnionych Pierwszy admin płci żeńskiej na wiki. Jej przybycie znacznie wzbogaciło Wiki pod względem treści i jakości artykułów - Iga napisała wiele ciekawych i rozbudowanych artów, w tym medalowe, nic dziwnego, że w starym systemie odznak zajmowała pierwsze miejsce w rankingu. Twórczyni wielu zakładek, które zresztą dzięki niej pojawiły się na wiki. Oprócz tego jest wzorową adminką, cenioną za uprzejmość, poczucie humoru, choć wielu wandali i trolli wysłała na zasłużone wakacje na Wyspie Bananowej. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 01:17, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 01:17, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # ~ '''Lenaa' [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 07:05, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 07:12, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 09:46, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 09:49, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 10:10, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 11:15, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 13:42, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) Rani19xx Galeria Wyróżnionych Autorka wielu artykułów, kolekcjonerka medalowych opisów odcinków, jedna z najstarszych stażem użytkowniczek Wiki (pojawiła się wcześniej niż Pimm, choć stosunkowo późno zaczęła edytować na dużą skalę). Autorka kilku galerii, adminka niestrudzenie strzegąca zarówno wiki, jak i czatu. Pilnuje też tworzenia zakładek. Jedna z najbardziej aktywnych użytkowniczek pod względem liczby edycji. Dyskusja Głosowanie # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 01:17, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # ~ '''Lenaa' [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 07:05, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 07:12, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 09:46, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 09:49, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 10:10, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 12:01, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 13:43, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) Andragor Galeria Wyróżnionych Jak sam mówi - to, że go nie widać, nie znaczy, że go nie ma. Człowiek-maszyna, który skategoryzował ponad 10 tys. plików, obecnie niestrudzenie pilnujący porządku w obrazach. Oprócz tego jeden z trzech pierwszych uczniów Skradacza i jeden z dwóch, którzy przetrwali na wiki do tej pory. Autor wielu wspaniałych galerii. Lider Wiki pod względem liczby edycji. Dyskusja Głosowanie # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 01:17, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 07:05, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 07:12, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 09:45, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 09:49, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 11:18, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 12:02, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 13:45, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) Sarnna Galeria Wyróżnionych Niech nikt nie myśli, że zgłaszam do GW samych adminów. Sara, mimo iż nie napisała zbyt wielu artykułów, ma więcej edycji na wiki niż niejeden admin i znajduje się pod tym względem w pierwszej dziesiątce Wiki. Ściga wandali wycofując ich edycje, spędza na czacie kilka godzin dziennie, wypełniając w ten sposób obowiązki moda oraz dbając o dobrą atmosferę. Razem ze Skradaczem stworzyła grafiki odznaczeń. Uczyła też wiele osób na wiki rysowania. Jest to osoba niezwykle zaangażowana w sprawy społeczne wiki, a przecież nasza wiki to nie tylko artykuły, ale też społeczność - mamy najwięcej zarejestrowanych użytkowników spośród wszystkich polskich Wiki, co czyni naszą wiki naprawdę wyjątkową. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 01:17, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 01:17, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # ~ '''Lenaa' [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 07:06, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 07:12, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 09:49, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 10:10, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 11:15, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 12:03, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 13:46, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) Wofon vel Barym Galeria Wyróżnionych Barym przede wszystkim brał udział w kategoryzacji plików (tylko Andrabot skategoryzował więcej niż on), pod względem liczby edycji zajmuje pierwsze miejsce na wiki spośród użytkowników spoza grona administracji. Autor 3 transkryptów (lub jak podaje Vengir 3,5). Dyskusja Głosowanie # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 01:17, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # ~ '''Lenaa' [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • [[SpecialnEditcount/Lenaa|'Edycje']] • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 07:07, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 07:12, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 09:29, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 09:49, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 10:10, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 11:15, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 12:04, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 13:47, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) Użytkownik Miesiąca Dainava Dlaczego postanowiłam się zgłosić w tym miesiącu? Zdobyliśmy tytuł wiki miesiąca, co jest zasługą całej społeczności i z pewnością są osoby, które mają większe zasługi w przygotowaniach wiki niż ja. Jednak to ja na forum adminów wysunęłam pomysł, by zgłosić naszą Wiki (gdyby nie moja inicjatywa to zapewne nie zgłosilibyśmy się do tej pory), a następnie prowadziłam ożywione dyskusje na CS broniąc naszej wiki przed niesprawiedliwymi głosami, wynikającymi z uprzedzeń osobistych pewnych osób wobec naszej wiki. Oprócz tego napisałam medalowy artykuł "Siostrzany Sojusz". Nie wiem, czy zasługuję na tytuł w tym miesiącu, ale w każdym razie zgłaszam się. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 23:08, lut 7, 2014 (UTC) Pinkamena Potter Zgłaszam się w tym miesiącu, ponieważ to właśnie w styczniu byłam najbardziej aktywna. Poinformowałam administrację o multikontach PinkiePie2004, zwracałam uwagę wielu userom, którzy niestety nie przeczytali regulaminu, ale mam nadzieję, iż dzięki moim wskazówkom wkrótce się to stanie. Zaczęłam tworzyć też galerię do odcinka Rainbow Falls. Podsumowując: na początku miesiąca miałam niecałe 200 edycji, które podskoczyły do prawie 500, co świadczy o tym, że poświęciłam się dla Wikii w styczniu, ale i tak znam wielu bardziej zaangażowanych użytkowników, przy których moje argumenty zwyczajnie bledną xd Pinkamena Potter (tutaj zgłaszamy reklamacje) 09:41, lut 8, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie w zasadzie jest rozstrzygnięte - Annonik mając 6 głosów na pewno wygra, dlatego zdecydowałam się dać na pocieszenie honorowy głos Pinkamenie. Uważam też, że nie ma sensu przeciągać głosowania, skoro i tak znamy już wynik. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 13:12, lut 21, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 13:12, lut 21, 2014 (UTC) Annonik Po przejrzeniu wkładu użytkownika wynika, że w poprzednim miesiącu napisał 3 strony - jak dla mnie dosyć dużo jak na początkującego użytkownika pomyłka zgłaszającego ~ '''Lenaa' [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] - wycofywał błędne edycje oraz aktywnie udzielał się na forum. Uważam, że to właśnie takich użytkowników powinno się nazywać użytkownikami miesiąca. Niech ktoś tym razem ma satysfakcję z tego, że ktoś zauważył i docenił jego wkład w Wikię. ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 21:03, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 07:02, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 19:37, lut 17, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 19:02, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 19:58, lut 17, 2014 (UTC) # Gresław • Dyskusja 20:14, lut 17, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 21:41, lut 17, 2014 (UTC) Twily Sparkle: Medal Rarity Użytkowniczka próbowała stworzyć galerię na medal, ale jak wszyscy wiemy, przez limity w regulaminie to odznaczenie zostało zniesione. Aby panna (wybacz, strzelam :P) Twily nie została niedoceniona, postanowiłam ją zgłosić do tego medalu, aby jej ciężka praca nie została niedoceniona. ~ '''Lenaa' [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 19:27, mar 5, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Po pierwsze bardzo dziękuję! A po drugie tak jestem dziewczyną. Tylko tyle chaciałam dodać. :) Twily Sparkle (dyskusja) 19:35, mar 5, 2014 (UTC) : Ja bardziej strzelałam w tym wypadku jaki jest Twój stan cywilny. :P Nie ma za co. ;) ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 19:44, mar 5, 2014 (UTC) :: Kiedyś, by otrzymać medal Rarity, trzeba było zrobić jedną galerię na medal, która miała mieć około 350 zdjęć w dobrej jakości. Nazwy mogły zawierać jedynie tag odcinka i numer seryjny. Wystarczyło odpowiednio skonfigurować VLC, wciskać co jakiś czas guzik zrobienia klatki z filmu, a potem przesłać wszystko, poukładać chronologicznie, podzielić na kilka sekcji, i tyle. Teraz jest to ciut bardziej skomplikowane. Trzeba dodatkowo uważać, by nie przekroczyć limitu, oraz przy tak małym nakładzie wypada już nazywać obrazki normalnie, oraz pamiętać o licencjach (o wszystko to nominowana oczywiście dba). Liczba zdjęć w galeriach zmniejszyła się, ale za to czas poświęcany przeciętnie na jedno zdjęcie zwiększył się. Twily zrobiła dwie galerie (łącznie niecałe 150 zdjęć). Łączny wysiłek w nie włożony jest moim zdaniem równy, lub nawet większy w porównaniu z poprzednimi galeriami, więc uważam, że medal zasłużony (a na zachętę to już na pewno). Vengir (dyskusja) 20:37, mar 5, 2014 (UTC) :: Co do medalu Rarity nie mam zastrzeżeń, nasza Twily zrobiła kawał dobrej roboty: dobrze nazwane pliki, dobra jakość zdjęć i dobre licencje(!). [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 07:48, mar 6, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # ~ '''Lenaa' [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 19:27, mar 5, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 20:08, mar 5, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 20:42, mar 5, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 20:46, mar 5, 2014 (UTC) # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 20:48, mar 5, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 06:07, mar 6, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 07:48, mar 6, 2014 (UTC) Artykuł na medal: Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni Z dumą chcę zgłosić mój jubileusz w postaci fabuły na artykuł na medal. Nie pobił on może 30 bajtów, jednak ma około 27 tys. Artykuł jest podzielony na sekcje, bardzo dokładnie, by czytelnik się nie pogubił (może dlatego ma tyle bajtów :p), zdjęcia są poukładane, nie ma chaosu, obrazki posiadają dobre nazwy i licencje, co do opisów według mnie nie są przesadzone. Starałam się, by nie były nudne. Jako, że to odcinek "kryminalny", chciałam by był mały dreszczyk i zaciekawienie w opisie. Co do przypisów, wyjaśnienie co to są eklerki, czy racuchy może dla innych się przydać (ja na przykład nie miałam pojęcia co to są eklerki xD) Ortografia, literówki i styl. pozostawiam wam. Nie ukrywam, zależy mi, by ta fabuła była z medalem. Pozdrawiam. [[User:Rani19xx|Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 11:41, mar 6, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Widzę, że zastosowałaś dość wyjątkowy system nazewnictwa plików, ale nie sądzę, aby był przydatny. Ten system jest wrażliwy na modyfikacje w kompozycji obrazków, oraz może sugerować inne znaczenie - że to są obrazki z serii przedstawiające konkretne wydarzenie. Np. że jest 17 różnych obrazków, że Rarity przyznaje się do zjedzenia tortu, a nie, że jest to obrazek nr 17 w opisie odcinka (co też okazało się nieprawdą, bo starsze obrazki nie używają tego systemu). Vengir (dyskusja) 13:54, mar 8, 2014 (UTC) :Zastosowałam taki system, bo mam dużo obrazków na komputerze, a to nie mój laptop, więc jakoś musiałam się zorientować jaki obrazek do czego. Przyznam, że niektóre obrazki, które mialam uszykowane były już na Wiki i musiałam zmienić im tylko nazwy. [[User:Rani19xx|Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 16:54, mar 8, 2014 (UTC) '''Komentarz do głosu Vengira' A więc tak... Mamy przez to rozumieć, że jesteśmy głupi i nie potrafimy przeczytać artykułu? Przepraszam ja Ciebie, ale żadne z nas nie jest bezmózgie, a Twój komentarz do głosu był po to by nam dopiec, czy też pokazać, że jesteś Wiki Masterem? No przykro mi, ale nie wiem, czy mam to uznać za obrażanie nas, czy też nie wiem co. Nie wszyscy może znają Wiki-składnie jak ty, ortografię i licho wie co jeszcze, ale to nie jest powód, by nam zarzucać, że głosujemy na długość. W takim razie, mój art by miał medal, a jakoś go tam nie widzę. To było raczej nie na miejscu i czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, o co Ci chodziło? ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 14:29, mar 8, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm, po prostu nie zauważyłem, żeby ktoś z głosujących wprowadzał tam jakieś zmiany, ani jednej, choć ja trochę tam jednak znalazłem do poprawienia. No dobrze, może faktycznie wszyscy to przeoczyli, bądź nie byli świadomi błędów, ale po prostu wydało mi się to lekko... podejrzane. Przepraszam, chyba jednak przesadziłem, ale gdy człowiek sam robi korekty, to czasem nasuwają się dziwne myśli. Napiszę, że w sumie nie było aż tak źle, jak mogłem zasugerować to swoim nieprzemyślanym komentarzem. Nie wszyscy też mogą dysponować takim narzędziem jak ja - LanguageToolem 2.3, które pomaga mi wychwycić co niektóre błędy, zwłaszcza interpunkcyjne (nie używałem go jednak na całym tekście, a tylko na niektórych zdaniach). Vengir (dyskusja) 16:23, mar 8, 2014 (UTC) :: Po pierwsze, wybaczam. Po drugie... Daj linkacza do pobrania tego wynalazku, albo opisz co to ustrojstwo robi. xd ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 16:35, mar 8, 2014 (UTC) :: Vengir, Ty cziterze. ;P http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 16:46, mar 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Tu muszę przyznać, mam problemy z interpunkcją. Wynika to z tego, że bardziej skupiałam się na ortografii i stylu''. ''Albo z prędkości pisania wstawiam przecinek jak mi pasuje. Jednak dziękuje za głos za. '' [[User:Rani19xx|Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 17:54, mar 8, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 17:38, mar 6, 2014 (UTC) # ~ '''Lenaa' [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 16:55, mar 7, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 19:03, mar 7, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 19:29, mar 7, 2014 (UTC) # Ciekawe tylko, czy wszyscy sprawdzili dokładnie artykuł, czy tylko oddali głos, bo widzą że długi. Vengir (dyskusja) 13:57, mar 8, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 18:07, mar 10, 2014 (UTC) Komiksowy: Medal Znaczkowej Ligi Komiksowy jest na tej wiki od niedawna, ale bardzo się udziela. Jest aktywny na bardzo aktywny forum, edytuje (odrobinę mniej ;-;), dużo go w OZ, jest kulturalny i zapowiada się na dobrego edytora. ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 16:08, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Jakie "(odrobinę mniej)" ;-;?! User ma 70 edycji na głównej, a to około 25% wszystkich jego edycji (a ja mam tylko 20% XD). A biorąc pod uwagę jak długo jest na wiki, to 70 to naprawdę dużo. W dodatku są one dobre jakościowo. Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 16:59, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 16:08, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 16:59, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 17:01, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 18:54, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 19:06, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 19:56, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) Komiksowy: Medal Sweetie Belle Za uporczywe i masowe dodawanie brakujących pauz w artykułach o odcinkach. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 17:05, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 17:05, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 17:09, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) Weekend doceniania komiksów xd # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 17:15, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 17:40, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 18:40, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Nooo... niech będzie. Vengir (dyskusja) 18:56, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 18:59, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 19:40, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 19:42, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) Komiksowy: Medal Rarity Zasłużył sobie na to odznaczenie tym, że zrobił za mnie całą zaplanowaną przeze mnie galerię i to w doskonałej jakości, rośnie nam nowy "wyjadacz", i dlatego sobie zasłużył, według mnie, oczywiście. Brony95 Do tablicy! 12:26, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Ja chciałem tylko (jeśli można) podziękować za te odznaczenia. Szczerze to nie spodziewałem się w przeciągu miesiąca działalności na wiki otrzymać aż 3 odznaczenia. Po prostu - wykonywałem swoją "wikiową robotę" :) Komiksowy (dyskusja) 14:35, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) Sorki, Aneto za ten "kickstart", ale Komiksowy po prostu zaskoczył mnie swoją aktywnością i nie mogłem się powstrzymać. ;) Brony95 Do tablicy! 18:12, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # Ja go chciałam zgłosić :'( Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 12:48, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 15:48, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) # ~ '''Lenaa' [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 16:36, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 16:45, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 22:23, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 22:25, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) Pinkamena Potter: Medal Rarity Pinkamena również jest za pan brat z edycją galerii, co mnie zaskoczyło, poza tym, przeglądając jej profil, nie wykryłem ani jednego medalu ;-; może warto by to było zmienić, gdyż sobie zasłużyła? Brony95 Do tablicy! 12:26, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 12:49, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 15:48, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) # Byłabym jędzą, gdybym się czepiała jednego pliku, słabej jakości, więc... ~ '''Lenaa' [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 16:39, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 16:46, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 22:23, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 22:25, mar 19, 2014 (UTC) Dainava: Medal Sweetie Belle W swojej działalności na wiki poprawiłam już sporo literówek, pomagałam na przykład poprawiając literówki w brudnopisie Domi, gdy pisała opisy odcinków. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 18:02, mar 25, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Aneta zawstydziła moją klawiaturę poprawiając literówki :p [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 07:09, mar 26, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # ~ '''Lenaa' [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 20:15, mar 25, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 20:40, mar 25, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 20:41, mar 25, 2014 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 03:38, mar 26, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 07:09, mar 26, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 10:31, mar 26, 2014 (UTC) Segraece: Medal Ligi Znaczkowej Na wiki działam od niedawna, ale za to staram się być aktywna. Obecnie jestem w trakcie pisania fabuły do Rainbow Falls, co wychodzi mi całkiem dobrze. Myślę, że zasługuję na to odznaczenie. Segraece (dyskusja) 21:20, mar 25, 2014 (UTC)Użytkownik:Segraece Dyskusja W przestrzeni głównej, co prawda, niewiele edycji, za to dość aktywna w dyskusji. Do tego porwała się na fabułę. Nie mógłbym być przeciwko. ^^ http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 03:42, mar 26, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 03:42, mar 26, 2014 (UTC) # ~ '''Lenaa' [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 05:25, mar 26, 2014 (UTC) Przyznam, że mnie wyprzedziłaś, gdyż chciałam Ciebie zgłosić do tego medalu. xd # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 07:09, mar 26, 2014 (UTC) # Jak Mateusz. No i użytkowniczka wygląda na całkiem, kolokwialnie mówiąc, ogarniętą. Vengir (dyskusja) 09:07, mar 26, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 10:31, mar 26, 2014 (UTC) # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 13:12, mar 26, 2014 (UTC) Martiz2000 : Medal Ligi Znaczkowej Zwątpiłam w ten kraj... Ale tym razem, nie z powodu świeżego użytkownika^^! Ktoś mnie wytłumczy, czemóż to Mar nie ma tego odznaczenia? Dziewczyna jest od niedawna (jak znowu siem pomyliłam, to robiem zbiórkę na nowy mózg dla mnie ;-;), ale widać, że się stara i '''chce' pomóc. ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 05:02, mar 31, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 05:02, mar 31, 2014 (UTC) # Jak najbardziej. ^^ http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 09:05, mar 31, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 09:48, mar 31, 2014 (UTC) # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 14:11, mar 31, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 14:16, mar 31, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 20:23, mar 31, 2014 (UTC) Użytkownik miesiąca Komiksowy Tę kandydaturę zgłaszam na serio. Komiks wykonał w marcu mnóstwo dobrych edycji, zdobył trzy odznaki i trafił do grona ludzi, których ja osobiście niezwykle cenię na Wiki i myślę, że tak dobry user zasługuje na usera miesiąca. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 11:39, kwi 1, 2014 (UTC) Artykuł na Medal: Flight to the Finish Zgodnie z regulaminem, minął miesiąc od odrzucenia kandydatury i można go zgłosić ponownie. Art jest sam w sobie dobry, a w tamtym miesiącu dopadła mnie skleroza - zapomniałam, że Aneta miała mi pomóc przy poprawkach i za wcześnie arta zgłosiłam ;-;. (Aneto, kupiłam ten lek na pamięć xd) Wiem też, że ktoś się uczepi dokładności artykułu i wielkości, ale jak dokończę Filli Vanilli i Maud, to przedstawię rozwiązanie które może w końcu pana (:P) zadowoli. ;-; ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 13:53, kwi 7, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Treść arta jest super, ale nadal zmieniłabym podpisy obrazków na poważniejsze i odnoszące się jednak do prawdziwej fabuły odc.Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 14:54, kwi 7, 2014 (UTC) :Poprawiłam. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 15:41, kwi 7, 2014 (UTC) Może jestem dziś w dobrym nastroju, a może widzę bardzo duże szanse na nagrodzenie artykułu niezależnie od mojej decyzji, ale tym razem wprowadziłem kilka swoich poprawek, zamiast od razu się wstrzymać. Nie czytałem tak szczegółowo, jak ostatnio, ale ufam, że żadnych innych większych błędów tam nie ma. Przyczepię się tylko, tak jak ostatnio, do nazw niektórych plików (zobaczcie dyskusję w pod ostatnią kandydaturą). Tym razem puszczę to płazem, lecz następnym razem raczej nie odpuszczę. Vengir (dyskusja) 19:55, kwi 8, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # Teraz jestem za. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 14:12, kwi 7, 2014 (UTC) # choć Lena powinna to poprawicSzara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 15:48, kwi 7, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 16:12, kwi 7, 2014 (UTC) # http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 18:11, kwi 8, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 19:18, kwi 8, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 19:55, kwi 8, 2014 (UTC) Artykuł na Medal:Czytaj i Płacz Zgłaszam ponownie artykuł mojego autorstwa do medalu gdyż wzięłam pod uwagę wszystkie poprzednie błędy wskazane mi przez Kapitułę. Zmieniłam ustawienie zdjęć, poprawiłam cytaty. Starałam się napisać go dobrze i żeby był też odpowiednio długi. Sprawdziłam go pod kątem błędów. Wiem że jest już kilka Artykułów na Medal, mimo to proszę o przyznanie odznaczenia mojemu. Jeżeli mimo to nie będzie spełniał kryteriów artykułu godnego medalu to będę się dalej starać i rozwijać swoje umiejętności w tej dziedzinie.Twily Sparkle (dyskusja) 20:45, kwi 13, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Moim skromnym zdaniem artykuł jest rozbudowany, rzeczowy i dobrze napisany. Grafiki dobrze wybrane. Zauważyłem parę drobnych błędów interpunkcyjnych i braku świateł międzyznakowych, ale tak poza tym, to super. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 05:03, kwi 14, 2014 (UTC) :Artykuł zawierał mnóstwo błędów interpunkcyjnych, mianowicie nie było przecinków przed "który", "ponieważ", "bo", "iż", "że" itp. Wiem, że w szkole interpunkcję się olewa, ale pamiętajcie na przyszłość, że przecinek może mieć wpływ na sens całego zdania, jak w słynnym przykładzie "Uwolnić nie wolno rozstrzelać." Oprócz tego był odwieczny problem z mieszaniem czasów. Poprawiłam jednak to wszystko i daję głos na tak, bo innych błędów nie zauważyłam, a fabuła jest bardzo dobra. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 11:30, kwi 14, 2014 (UTC) :: Piszę, że kilka zauważyłem. Oznacza to, że może być ich więcej. Wiem, interpunkcja jest bardzo ważna. A w szkole poświęca się jej jedną-dwie godziny w gimnazjum. W liceum, jak dotąd, mam samą literaturę... "James while John had had had had had had had had had a better effect on the teacher" http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 14:13, kwi 14, 2014 (UTC) ::: Akurat nauka literatury nie jest taka głupia, bowiem człowiek najłatwiej opanowuje zasady interpunkcji, ortografii, poprawnego wysławiania się nie poprzez wkuwanie głupich regułek (które są tym bardziej głupie, że od każdej są wyjątki, które też trzeba wkuwać), ale poprzez czytanie wielu książek, dzięki któremu poprawna pisownia utrwala się w podświadomości. Dlatego drogie dzieci czytajcie książki. Jak to pięknie się splotło z tematyką tego odcinka ^^ Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 16:50, kwi 14, 2014 (UTC) Naprawdę bardzo fajny opis. W ogóle nie czułem znużenia podczas czytania go. Dobra robota! Vengir (dyskusja) 17:30, kwi 14, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 05:03, kwi 14, 2014 (UTC) # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 11:30, kwi 14, 2014 (UTC) # ~ '''Lenaa' [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 14:15, kwi 14, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 14:34, kwi 14, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 14:40, kwi 14, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 17:30, kwi 14, 2014 (UTC) Twilight Sparkle19: Medal Ligi Znaczkowej Nowa, bardzo sympatyczna użytkowniczka. Dokonała już sporo edycji jak na miesiąc pobytu na Wiki i wzięła się za dużą galerię do odcinków o Kryształowym Królestwie. Mimo trochę długich nazw obrazków, większych błędów nie zauważyłam. Poprawia również błędy ortograficzne w artykułach i szybko się uczy. Myślę że powinno to zostać zauważone i nagrodzone tym medalem.Twily Sparkle (dyskusja) 12:22, kwi 16, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Nie jestem pewna, przez niektóre nazwy plików. Jest ich mniejszość, ale nadal troszkę dziwi mnie "Spik'a" w nazwie pliku... Do tego limit w galerii odcinka przekroczony - na 1 odcinek przypada 50 plików, a że jest to odcinek podwójny, zdjęć powinno być 100, a nie 152. (wyjdę na czepialską xd;-;) Do zachowania większych uwag nie mam. Na razie się wtrzymuję, poczekam na innych ;-;. ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 20:38, kwi 16, 2014 (UTC) :Medal Znaczkowej Ligi jest dla początkujących userów, którzy dobrze się zapowiadają, a ta userka zapowiada się wspaniale. Co do jej błędów - każdy je popełnia, zwłaszcza gdy jest początkujący, ja sama robiłam ich na wiki wiele i co gorsza zdarzają mi się nadal (cii). Na pewno jest to obiecująca userka o dużym potencjale.Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 20:44, kwi 16, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 20:44, kwi 16, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 20:54, kwi 16, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 21:15, kwi 16, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 21:19, kwi 16, 2014 (UTC) # http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 04:59, kwi 17, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 06:59, kwi 17, 2014 (UTC) # Mimo że nadal mam wątpliwości. ~ '''Lenaa' [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 07:40, kwi 17, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 15:09, kwi 17, 2014 (UTC) Dainava: Order Pinkie Pie Zgłaszam się do orderu Pinkie Pie z pominięciem etapu krzyża, ponieważ poświęciłam na działalność dla społeczności wiki sporą część mojego czasu w ostatnim roku i kilku miesiącach, cały czas starałam się wymyślać nowe zabawy, na czacie spędzałam kilka godzin dziennie, ostatnio zgłosiłam kilku członków naszej społeczności do wikianina od kuchni, nie mówiąc już o blogach, niezliczonej ilości wypowiedzi na forum itd. Dlatego uważam, że mam prawo poprosić szanowną Kapitułę o przyznanie mi tego odznaczenia.Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 17:41, kwi 27, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Uzasadnię swój głos. Aneta przecież prowadzi swój kącik - świadczy o jej poczuciu humoru :p Świetnie dogaduje się z użytkownikami i ciągle odp. na forach. [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 18:16, kwi 27, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # [[User:Rani19xx|Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 18:17, kwi 27, 2014 (UTC) # Szara [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|''Tablica wiadomości]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 19:12, kwi 27, 2014 (UTC) # . Vengir (dyskusja) 10:37, kwi 28, 2014 (UTC) # http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 16:49, kwi 28, 2014 (UTC) # ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 10:59, kwi 29, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 16:32, kwi 30, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 16:52, kwi 30, 2014 (UTC) Artykuł na medal: Rainbow Falls Jest to moja pierwsza fabuła, której napisanie zajęło mi kilka tygodni. Jest dość długa, bogata w ilustracje i cytaty. Poza początkowym złym ustawieniem obrazków, nie zawiera większych błędów. Jak dotąd, nie doszukałam się w nim również błędów interpunkcyjnych czy ortograficznych. Mam więc nadzieję, iż moja praca zostanie doceniona.Segraece (dyskusja) 19:07, kwi 28, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Zacznę od tego, że proszę przy następnej fabule zwróć uwagę, gdzie układasz zdjęcia. W jednej nie długiej sekcji nie może być ich ponad 4! Mimo tego jestem ulgowo za. [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 06:50, kwi 30, 2014 (UTC) : Po pierwsze, nie podoba mi się styl pisania: tekst czyta się długo. Jest jak dla mnie niejasny i trudno coś mi z niego zrozumieć. Do tego znalazłam ciekawe przydomki kucyków, a najciekawszy to przydomek Twilight: "Fioletowa księżniczka". No cóż, dosyć dziwne określenie Księżniczki. Ja bym nie nazwała Luny "Granatową Księżniczką", ani Celestii "Białą Księżniczką". Jeszcze dochodzi do tego początkowy układ zdjęć. Ja powiem tak: Vengir mówił, żeby do tego podchodzić jakoś bardziej... rygorystycznie, to podchodzę. Nie podoba mi się styl przekazu treści, gdyż, jak wcześniej napisałam, jest dla mnie niejasny i trudno mi wywnioskować cokolwiek z danej sceny opisanej w artykule. Zatem... Przeciw. ~ '''Lenaa' [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 16:04, kwi 30, 2014 (UTC) Widzę duży wkład pracy, artykuł rozwinięty i szczegółowy. Większych błędów nie zauważyłem. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 17:26, kwi 30, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 22:33, kwi 29, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 06:50, kwi 30, 2014 (UTC) # Dyskusja ~ '''Lenaa' [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 16:04, kwi 30, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 16:32, kwi 30, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 16:52, kwi 30, 2014 (UTC) # http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 17:26, kwi 30, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 17:33, kwi 30, 2014 (UTC) Krzyż Rarity: Komiksowy Zgłaszam Komiksa do krzyżu Rarity, za kolejną galerię zrobioną wzorowo, z plikami w jakości HD, za to, że pododawał do nich kategorie, że chciało mu się nazywać pliki jak należy oraz za intencje. Ogólnie Komiks przysłużył się wiki w dziedzinie grafik, od czasu, gdy dołączył, więc uważam, że odznaczenie klasy krzyż mu się jak najbardziej należy. ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 14:26, maj 3, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 14:26, maj 3, 2014 (UTC) # http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 16:12, maj 3, 2014 (UTC) # Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 16:46, maj 3, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 15:53, maj 4, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 16:03, maj 4, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 21:11, maj 4, 2014 (UTC) Użytkownik Miesiąca Segraece Seg w poprzednim miesiącu była bardzo aktywna na wiki - dużo edytowała, aktywnie udzielała się w dyskusjach, wycofywała błędne edycje oraz napisała fabułę na medal. Ogólnie, było jej bardzo dużo w OZ i uważam, że na to odznaczenie zasługuje. ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 19:23, maj 1, 2014 (UTC)